After School Tuition
by Rashel k
Summary: Kakashi is back from a long mission and decides to pay Iruka an immediate visit. Iruka wasn't entirely happy at the end of that "visit" : Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi! '"Ka-Kakashi, no… Not here-please… S-s-stop, Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka pleaded. Kakashi withdrew from Iruka's neck to peer questionably into the flushed face of his lover.' ;D You gotta read to know whats happening! Yaoi!Yaoi!


**Hey guys :) Me again! I know, I really should be working on my Pucca story but I have so many on going yaoi's lying around I needed to get those out of the way, so stay tuned as there will be more on it's way! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After School Tuition

_Kakashi and Iruka_

Iruka sighed exhausted but he was smiling down at the papers he had finally sorting into piles having been marked. The kids were doing extraordinary, their knowledge of the villages history surprising. Even Naruto had gotten a decent mark for once, though it had taken every ounce of Iruka's patience to dissolve information into that boy's head.

Iruka stretched his arms behind his back, feeling his tired muscles scream in resistance but the relief was amazing. He glanced out of the window to see the sun beginning its decent from the sky. Most of his colleagues' had already left, calling goodbye to him as they left. One by one they left leaving Iruka behind brooding over his work load. Some of them had even offered to help but Iruka had waved them off not wanting to bother them. They had their own class to see to after all. Iruka was actually glad for the large yield of work as it stopped him from thinking about anything. Or anyone in particular.

He sighed again. It had been three weeks since Iruka had seen the person who haunted his dreams and plagued his fantasies. Iruka couldn't help it. He worried. Was _he_ okay? Had something happened? He knew he shouldn't be tormenting himself. Iruka knew he would be fine, but he hadn't been away on a mission, even an A-rank mission, for this long. Maybe he should inquire someone on the mission's progress.

He shook his head thinking of how ridiculous he was being. He decided to get home, wishing sleep to take him just so he could get glimpses of white gravity defying hair, a flashing red eye, or even just a small smirk on a pair of luscious enticing lips.

Iruka collected the work books to store them in the cupboard, and that's when he noticed the weird presence. Someone was still in the school besides him? He shrugged it off, figuring it may have been a teacher finishing their workload like he had. After storing the books away Iruka came out to collect his bag before he left. He froze. There was still a book sitting on his table. He frowned as he approached the book cautiously. He was positive that he had picked up all of the books. The lone book was an unusual colour. No, a familiar colour. Orange? Iruka turned the book over to reveal the cover. He already knew what, or whose book, it was by the banning sign on the back. His hopes soured and he whipped his head up searching for the book's owner.

He dared to whisper the name of his tormenter, "Kakashi?"

A foot shifted drew Iruka's eyes to the farthest corner of the classroom to rest on a slouching ninja with white as a full moon hair. Iruka gulped, seemingly an automatic reaction to the presence of the intimidating Jounin. He would have cursed the man if his skin didn't itch to be caressed, an ache that would only subside when satisfied by that man and only him. He stood frozen waiting for the Jounin to make the first move.

A drip echoed in the enclosed room.

Iruka raised a hand to clutch at his cheek. A tear had escaped him without his permission. He didn't realise how much the absence of that man had affected him. He lifted his moist eyes to the man who had pushed up from his slouching position. His one eye bore into Iruka to an almost uncomfortable level.

Before Iruka could inhale another breath his body way engulfed by two strong warm arms. _Kakashi._ A long silence filled the empty school before Kakashi finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I took so long."

Iruka blinked, not believing his ears, assuming he had misheard. Why was Kakashi sensei apologising? It wasn't his fault that his mission took so long. It also wasn't his fault that the first thing he saw when he came back was a pathetic scene of a man in tears. Iruka cursed at his ridiculous reaction. He was happy that Kakashi was back, stupidly happy, so why was he in tears?

Iruka lifted his hand to grip at the back of Kakashi's head where as the other gripped the cloth of his shirt. Iruka rested his forehead against the hard chest before him. "Welcome back sensei." It was then that Iruka noticed the ruffled state Kakashi was in. His clothes were torn revealing healed scars, mud coated his knees and blood crusted his body. Iruka tipped his head back to see that a few strands of his white hair had been dipped in blood at one point and was now reflecting a metallic crimson shade. Iruka had a flash of worry till he realised that it couldn't have been Kakashi's. A smile stretched out Iruka's lips as he finally comprehended the fact that Kakashi was back. He was back and in one piece.

Kakashi looked down at the man that was now smiling for all he was worth. Kakashi was surprised at Iruka's sudden change of reaction. _Had Iruka sensei missed me? _Kakashi couldn't help but hope._ That couldn't be it_, Kakashi thought sadly. So when Iruka moved towards Kakashi he couldn't help but freeze and watch the man's movements with intense focus. Iruka moved to be a breath away from Kakashi's face and time seemed to hold its own breath.

Gently biting the material of the mask, Iruka pulled away revealing Kakashi's features. Kakashi watched as Iruka pulled his mask down to his Adam's apple before letting it gently snap back against his skin. Iruka looked up gingerly, his earlier boldness evaporating at the sight of Kakashi's face. A pink blush settled on his cheeks as he waited for Kakashi's reaction.

It was Kakashi's turn to grin wildly. Iruka's blush deepened as he placed a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. _Did he really just..._ He was too embarrassed to even finish his own thought. "Miss me?" Kakashi couldn't help but tease. The cute colour decorating Iruka's face was priceless and Kakashi wanted it to stick around for a little while longer.

"I-I-err…" Iruka desperately searched for a truthful answer that didn't show just how much he had missed this silver haired devil. Kakashi lazily relaxed onto one leg as he took pleasure in Iruka's flustered expression. Kakashi chuckled gaining an adorable glare from the man he couldn't remove from his mind, conscious or not.

"Iruka."

Iruka glanced up not knowing what to expect. What he received was a gentle loving kiss; feather light against his lips, almost like butterfly wings brushing against his skin. Kakashi pulled away smiling ever so slightly and was overjoyed to see a closed eyed Iruka with a similar smile lighting up his face. Iruka's eyes fluttered open to see Kakashi still millimetres apart.

_Why…?_ Iruka pleaded. _Why does he have such an effect on me? Making my head feel light, my body hum with electric and make my hopes of the future soar higher than I had ever thought possible…and all with a single touch… _Iruka unconsciously slipped a hand up Kakashi's chest which Kakashi caught in his hand. His gentle grasp woke Iruka from his daze. Iruka stared up at the baby blue eye that was staring down at him. From far away Kakashi's showing eye looked almost black but up this close the eye just seemed to radiate its own light.

Iruka was drawn to the Jounin. Iruka rocked onto the balls of his feet, closing the small space once again between them. The kiss was sweet, light, and compassionate but pure lust began to raise its head in both men. The kiss became more urgent with every passing second; the need for each others skin to be rubbing against one and another's becoming more apparent. Kakashi backed Iruka up against the wall, trapping his other hand against the wall above his head. Iruka's body became suddenly hyper sensitive. Kakashi ran the hand that wasn't gripping Iruka's wrist above his head down Iruka's side to grip his hip. Iruka groaned as he felt himself slip down the wall onto the floor, Kakashi following suit. Kakashi hooped Iruka's legs over his own so Iruka was sitting on his lap, their crotches rubbing each other whenever they tried to move.

Kakashi ran kisses down Iruka's chin to his neck where he nipped and licked, driving Iruka wild as he shivered at the familiar sensation. He huffed, trying to regain his breath that was being stolen away by the man sucking at his neck before biting his lip. Then he remembered something. They were still in _school_.

"Ka-Kakashi, no… Not here-please… S-s-stop, Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka pleaded. Kakashi withdrew from Iruka's neck to peer questionably into the flushed face of his lover.

"What?" Kakashi drawled. _Didn't he want to continue their relationship this way?_

"Not-not here," Iruka panted, trying to regain control of the situation, mortified that he had gotten so overwhelmed that he had almost soiled the purity of the classroom.

"Why not?" Kakashi challenged.

"We can't... you know… in the classroom!" Iruka's face flamed at the mere idea of allowing Kakashi to take him in the school let alone speak the thought aloud.

Kakashi had never seen Iruka so flustered about where they did it. Sure, he wanted it to be in a secure place none could see but he hadn't refused like this even when Kakashi seduced him in the alleyway on their way back to his apartment. It even seemed to turn him on more. Kakashi had a sudden evil thought. His hand slithered under Iruka's shirt as he renowned the mouth that was about to protest once more. He lifted Iruka's shirt, showing off his hard abdomen, to play with his nipple. Iruka gasped into Kakashi's mouth causing Kakashi to twitch against his groin.

"Kakashi," Iruka gasped against Kakashi's lips. Kakashi leaned closer, mashing their pelvis together in order to hear Iruka's whimper of surprised pleasure. Kakashi released Iruka's wrist to wrap both arms around him to grip his firm butt. Kakashi hoisted Iruka from the floor to settle him onto the table Iruka only minuets ago had been marking books on. Iruka watched, eyes shinning and face glowing, as Kakashi yanked at Iruka's bottoms. Before he could refuse his bottoms were stripped from his body and thrown onto the floor. Kakashi dipped in again for a passionate kiss as he cupped Iruka's groin through his boxers.

Iruka wanted to protest. He really did but Kakashi knew Iruka's body too well, where to touch to make him quiver in delight. A suppressed moan left his mouth as Kakashi's teeth sank into his neck, hard enough to leave a mark; at the same time he slipped his hand under the rim of his boxers to grasp him roughly. Miraculously, Kakashi slipped Iruka's boxers off without him even realising till Kakashi's hot hand began to tease his scrotum. Kakashi looked deep into Iruka's wide eyes. Iruka shuddered at the mischievous glint in the handsome face of his. Kakashi had slipped off his headband without Iruka having noticed, just like his boxers. Kakashi's red eye glistened wickedly bright making Iruka nervous. _That's never a good sign_, Iruka thought. Kakashi leaned in to brush Iruka's lips and whispered something Iruka couldn't quite catch. _What did he_- Before Iruka could form the question in his own head Kakashi settled between Iruka's legs and suddenly ducked his head down.

Iruka gasped, back arching, eyes squeezed shut. Kakashi had taken him in one go and was now bobbing rapidly making Iruka squeeze his eyes tighter and lean his head to the side as he panted, too embarrassed to see what was going on. Iruka began to twitch and his breath hitched. An uncomfortable building sensation was filling his shaft and he had to bite his lip from crying out. He couldn't help but grip at the soft wild silver hair between his raised legs. Kakashi felt the pressure Iruka's hand was applying to his head and knew Iruka was close. Iruka felt Kakashi withdraw for a moment, long enough that he wanted to scream at him for stopping, before Kakashi was back to teasing and sucking him to the edge of the steep cliff.

A sudden probing finger slipped into Iruka's rectum and that was the trigger for the shuddering to commence. He cried out, much to his horror as it rang out in the empty school, as he jerked into his lover's mouth. Kakashi didn't let up but carried on throughout Iruka's orgasm. He let his slip dribble down to where his now two fingers were slowly going in and out preparing him.

Breathing heavily, Iruka lay back onto his desk. Kakashi pulled away, licking away a single white dribble that had escaped his mouth. He leaned over to allow Iruka to taste himself, his sinful joy staining Kakashi's tongue. Iruka pulled away from the kiss blushing, holding a hand to his mouth. Kakashi frowned down at his lover. _Did he hate this part of the relationship? Did he hate being with me like this?_ Kakashi worried.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi, voice as soft as silk, asked cupping Iruka's face forcing him to look at him.

Iruka gulped before he answered, "We just… We- we just… In school… I-I…"

Kakashi smirked. "You enjoyed it though." Iruka's eyes grew wide and stared straight forward, even as Kakashi leaned next to his ear to whisper, "Didn't you?" His voice was so seductive Iruka's eyes began to roll backwards. Kakashi blew around Iruka's ear and he heard him sigh, relaxing. Kakashi leaned back. "Are you ready?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed his tip against the small bud of Iruka's entrance. Iruka reddened as he covered his mouth but his nodded his head very slightly. Kakashi adored Iruka's shy personality. _It made it so much more fun to tease him_.

Kakashi, having prepared Iruka, began to gently push inside of his lover. Bit by bit Kakashi disappeared inside of Iruka who was gripping the side of his desk till his knuckles were white. Kakashi, having fully entered, smiled wickedly down at Iruka. Iruka was covering his red face with his hand that wasn't now handing limp over the side of the desk. "Now now, Iruka. We don't want our remaining pupil to not get a good view on what's going on."

Iruka's eyes flew to Kakashi's flashing ones his hand moving from his face in shock. "What?" he breathed in horror. Kakashi lazily allowed his gaze to travel upwards towards the children's desks. Iruka's head fell backwards to hang off the desk to see his worse nightmare.

A small figure sat behind one of the desks in the centre of the room watching intensely. The child had silver hair and eyes that shone mischief, a mask covered his mouth and nose. Iruka gulped. _Kakashi sensei… as a child?_ Iruka thought mystified. The child version of Kakashi appeared to be in his early teens. Then he remembered his birthday only a few months ago. Kakashi had used the same technique on him. Iruka, rose-tinted cheeks, snapped at the older Kakashi, "You promised you wouldn't do that anymore!"

Kakashi chuckled, the deep sound arousing Iruka immensely, but not as much as the vibrations that were being transferred to him through their intimate connection. Iruka shivered, from pleasure or from the cold draft that was circling his clammy skin, he wasn't sure. Iruka gulped in his moan of pleasure, eyes closing in concentration, and when he opened them again he saw the young Kakashi tilt his head, eyes curious, a smile definable underneath his mask.

"The older me has good taste in lovers," the child drawled, his once curious eyes darkening in lust.

"Kakashi!" Iruka cried out in outrage. Was Kakashi like that as a child? So forwards and calm? Kakashi knocked his hips against Iruka's butt, his motion bringing a squeak of surprise from Iruka.

"Ignore the child for now. Your attention should be on me. And only me." Iruka looked up to see the seriousness that had taken Kakashi. But like a candle, it was suddenly snuffed and Kakashi was back to grinning as he began to move slowly inside Iruka.

"Ugh… K-K-K… Kakashi, don't tease me! And get rid of that clone!" Kakashi answered by picking up his pace but the child stayed put when Iruka tipped his head back in pleasure. Iruka hated himself for reacting so much when a child, even if it was a clone of Kakashi when he was younger and that there wasn't really an child watching, but he couldn't stop the soft moans from leaving his partly open mouth.

"Who said I was a clone?" The child spoke in an offended manner. The child's eyes began to glisten with unshed tears, so convincingly that Iruka almost apologised. Kakashi, laughing, increased his pace making Iruka cry out. "You look so cute when you're over run by pleasure," Kakashi-kun off handily commented, but Iruka caught him licking his lips and gulp as he watched. Iruka, very vaguely, through a fog of pleasure, thought if he should really be calling Kakashi's younger self '-kun' but discarded it when he heard a chair not too far away scrape against the floor as someone rose from it. Iruka looked up to see that Kakashi-kun had rose from his seat and was standing nonchalantly on the steps between the tables.

Before Iruka could wonder what Kakashi-kun was up to, the real Kakashi looped his arms around Iruka and pulled him into a sitting position against him, off of the table. Iruka cried out at the new position. He felt so hot he wished to release again. His arms circled Kakashi's shoulders as he nuzzled his face into his neck. Kakashi smiled at Iruka's reaction. He bit Iruka's shoulder, wanting to leave a large love bite so Iruka wouldn't forget him anytime soon.

Suddenly, Kakashi withdrew from the desperate Iruka who, to his utter embarrassment, made a whining noise in protest. Kakashi, wishing so much that he could just take Iruka there and then till they both came, controlled his urges and settles Iruka onto his unsteady feet. Iruka glared helplessly at Kakashi as he struggled to stay upright, wanting nothing more than to finish himself but being too embarrassed to do so. Kakashi turned the shaking body before him so he was facing the class like he would usually do but this time he was only facing one boy who, as it so happened, began to make his way down the stairs.

One confident stride after another, Kakashi-kun made his way down the stairs, his eyes never leaving the quivering teacher. Iruka helplessly tried to cover himself as the child neared but Kakashi linked his arms, restraining Iruka against his chest, leaving Iruka's privates open for invasion.

A whimper left Iruka's mouth as he stood in the mercy of the two lust filled Kakashi's. He needed release, his body burned for it, but his virtuous attitude made him resist against the arousal the mere gaze of Kakashi-kun, along with the real Kakashi, caused. Iruka's mind went blank for a moment in panic as Kakashi-kun began to pull down his mask once he stood directly in front of Iruka. Kakashi-kun stripped away the black fabric to show such a cute face. He had a straight face, a solemn look you would connect to an adult before you thought of a child. Iruka blushed as a small smile stretched out the boy's lips.

Grinning cheekily, Kakashi-kun let his black eyes trail down Iruka's body to rest onto the part Iruka badly wanted to hide due to embarrassment. "You're a pretty decent length, huh?"

"K-K-Kakashi-kun!" Iruka exclaimed. Was this _really_ how Kakashi was at thirteen plus? Iruka wanted to bash Kakashi-kun on the head for his indecent language but it would be a moot point with himself on show in the middle of what used to be a pure place of learning.

"Now now, Kid-kun. You should speak more proper when addressing your elders," Kakashi spoke smoothly.

Kakashi-kun flushed as he smiled at Iruka. "But of cause. I humbly ask for your forgiveness, Iruka-sama." Gracefully, Kakashi-kun bowed to the naked man he was now asking for forgiveness from. Iruka was baffled by Kakashi-kun's behaviour, even in his lascivious state. That was until a small hot tongue slithered along the head of Iruka's member. He yelped in surprise as the pleasure rocketed.

"K-k-k-k-k-No! S-stop that Kakashi-kun!" Iruka pleaded but he couldn't stop his resistance from faltering. He fidgeted as his member was coated in warm slaver by and equally warm tongue that teased the head. Small hands gripped at his shaft and began to pump slowly as the tongue was replaced with a blazing mouth that sucked the tip of his member.

Iruka shuddered into the mouth and, groaning, curled his back as much as his restraints would allow. His head fell against Kakashi's shoulder and he caught the sight of his face, smirking with pure lust boiling inside his eyes.

Kakashi loved the sight of Iruka's pleasure filled face. He loved the blush that coloured his cheeks a deep crimson red. Kakashi slipped his arm from Iruka's, deeming it unnecessary as Iruka was gripping Kakashi's sides hard enough that his knuckles were snow white, and let his finger push inside of Iruka making him twitch.

Iruka, shamefully, felt unbelievably aroused. The small moans and groans that were slipping past his parted lips were only a fraction of what he was truly feeling. He was restraining himself so much from crying out. But when a certain silver haired boy decided to fondle Iruka's scrotum, and take as much of his member into his small mouth as possible, Iruka couldn't help but vociferate loudly. Iruka twitched in the young teen's mouth, grunting in restraint.

Kakashi-kun, pumping his head up and down, looked up at Iruka for approval. Iruka had shut his eyes as he tried to concentrate on controlling himself so he wouldn't choke the poor boy. Kakashi-kun gave a last pump and came up for air, licking the side of Iruka's member like an ice lolly. "Wasn't I good enough for Iruka-sama?" Kakashi-kun sounded broken, like he hadn't fulfilled his purpose and was now expecting to be disciplined.

Iruka gaped down at the boy, his body overrunning with desire. "Wha-what ar-are you t-talking about?"

"I couldn't get Iruka-sama to climax. I'm not worthy of being with Iruka-sama in such an intimate way." Kakashi-kun dropped his head in shame.

Kakashi allowed Iruka to slip to the floor staring at his younger self. Kakashi stepped back silently, watching how things would unfold.

"N-no, th-that's not why I-I-I didn't…" Iruka wanted to comfort the boy, convince him that he had exceptional skill, but even if his body wasn't shaking in withheld desire he doubted he could even form the words properly. _How could someone tell a child clone that they were good at.. well… that?! _Iruka blushed at his own thoughts.

Kakashi-kun seemed to shrink to become smaller than he was before. Iruka stretched out a shaking hand to lift the child's head to look at him. Kakashi-kun's eyes were shining with tears but he looked up at the man of his desires.

"I-I didn't… I-you know… I just di-didn't want to make y-y-you choke…" Iruka felt his face flaming but he managed a small smile through the wall of desperate need.

Kakashi-kun blinked his eyes, a single tear escaping him. "You were," he hiccupped on withheld tears, "being considerate of me?" Iruka let a tiny laugh wriggle from his chest as he shook his head in disbelief.

"O-of cause I do." Iruka swiped away the falling tear from Kakashi-kun's cheek, his eyes closed as he smiled genuinely at the deer eyed kid.

Lips suddenly met Iruka's in a soft delicate kiss. Iruka's eyes flew open but he relaxed into the kiss, affection for the child claiming his reasonable mind. Kakashi-kun pulled away from Iruka with a beaming face. "Thank you, Iruka-sama."

Another tear fell from the child's face, hitting the floor with a quiet ping, and he was gone.

Seconds passed.

Shaking, Iruka looked over his shoulders where the real Kakashi stood silent and still. Iruka tried to stand but his body was still crying out to be allowed to release and he just collapsed again to the floor. He looked again at Kakashi for help and his whole body froze.

Kakashi's face was stone cold, staring at the floor, body ridged. "K-Kakashi?" Iruka spoke softly, though his body shook with anticipation. Kakashi didn't respond.

Worried, Iruka managed to crawl into Kakashi's line of vision. His eyes were clouded with memories. "Kakashi?" Iruka repeated. He received silence as an answer. "Kakashi. Talk to me." Iruka's voice was tight with concern but Kakashi just continued to stare at him… No, more like through him, as if he couldn't see him at all or comprehend his voice. _What was wrong with him?_ Distraught, Iruka crawled closer and using Kakashi's still on shirt to haul his body into a standing position in front of Kakashi. "Please Kakashi. Say something. Please!" Iruka was shaking in more than just anticipation now, panic was setting in.

Kakashi blinked to Iruka's utter relief, and his eyes began to refocus. Kakashi was surprised to see such a panicked Iruka standing on violently shaking legs. "What?"

Iruka curled both hands into fists and banged them against Kakashi's hard chest making him take a step back. "What? _What?! _You zoned out on me then you wouldn't respond! What are you trying to do to me _god damn it_?! Do you want my nerves to be shot from worry? Are you _trying_ to scare the fickin' life out of me?" Rage made Iruka's eyes fill as he continued to hit Kakashi's chest. His rage made his earlier desires finally subside enough so that he gained better footing and a more stable mind. "Why are you so infuriating? I never know what you're thinking! And you always make me worked up but then leave me hanging. You're a cruel guy Kakashi-sensei! You-you-you lecherous, spiteful, noxious man!" Kakashi stayed silent as Iruka finished screaming. Silence stretched out endlessly.

Iruka's rage began to melt away leaving behind hurt and most of all shame. He had just screamed at the only man he'd ever… and he didn't mean any of those hurtful words. Disgraced at himself Iruka nervously glanced up at the statue before him.

"Kakashi-sensei I-I didn't mean that! I-I…" Iruka gulped, ashamed at his pitiful attempt to supply an excuse. He shouldn't even think of trying to use an excuse for his horrific actions. Kakashi had been nothing but nice to him and all Iruka can do is scream at him when he does something wrong. "Kakashi I-" Arms engulfed him stopping him short. Iruka, selfishly, snuggled into the warm embrace. "I'm so sorry for blowing up like that. I should never have-"

"You want to know what I was thinking."

Iruka went quiet, his answer obvious in the still air.

"I was thinking of when I first became a Jounin. I was only thirteen… I wasn't really bothered at first. In fact I enjoyed the jealous glares I got from those around me… but after my first A-rank mission I had nightmares. Terrible nightmares I'd wake up screaming from. Mission after mission I was sent on, assassinating people, stealing artefacts'… The more missions I did the worse the nightmares became. I didn't even understand why I had to kill so many people at that age. I only cared about trying to forget about how I was meant to be some kind of prodigy but I couldn't even protect my own friends and my stupidity cost one of their lives... It wasn't the normal life for a child ninja." Kakashi went quiet for so long that Iruka didn't think he was going to continue. "I didn't realise I was being used till I was in the Anbu… I realised I… I never had anyone really care for me since my father died. I was admired, I was envied, and I was used as an example of the perfectly obedient ninja… but none really cared for me…"

Iruka pulled away gently to peer into Kakashi's face. Kakashi's face was distorted by his memories. If you could hear your own heart shatter Iruka would have heard an explosion in his chest. "It's not the same anymore. You don't have to… You… You aren't alone anymore." Kakashi didn't seem to be listening so Iruka cupped his face with his shaking hands, "I care for you Kakashi-sama." Kakashi's eyes widened like his shadow clone had earlier. So scared and vulnerable. "I care for you so much it scares me…" Iruka whispered as he reached up to plant a gentle kiss to Kakashi's mouth. _Please believe me… _Iruka whispered in his mind. _Please believe that you are cared for. Please don't make that face anymore… _

Tears silently streamed down Iruka's face as he deepened the kiss, desperate to get his message through. Iruka felt Kakashi react to the kiss, pressing himself closer reminding Iruka that he was only in a thin shirt and both he and Kakashi were bottomless. Iruka dug his nails into Kakashi's shoulders as Kakashi pushed Iruka up against the wall. Kakashi smoothly swiped Iruka from his feet, wrapping Iruka's legs around his waist, before swiftly pushing himself into Iruka's love canal. Iruka whimpered, having been slightly unprepared but he soon loosened up and began groaning in pleasure.

Kakashi grunted as he picked up his speed, wishing for his lover to fall into the black sea of pleasure with him. Iruka bent his head towards Kakashi's neck, Kakashi's confessions making Iruka feel suddenly bold, and bite down hard enough to break the skin. Kakashi hissed in pain but he felt his body react violently, jerking into Iruka suddenly. Iruka gingerly soothed the area with his tongue, lapping at the wound affectionately.

Kakashi, panting at Iruka's neck, took Iruka's whole weight from the wall and remarkably was able to walk over to the desk and lie Iruka gently down before he began hammering into his rectum again. Iruka, forgetting that they were in school, cried out from the top of his lungs. "K-Kakashi! Ugh-" He hit it then and he arched his back off of the table as he came. Hard.

Kakashi jerked violently as Iruka's muscles contracted suddenly around Kakashi and that, including Iruka screeching his name in bliss, finally allowed himself to follow Iruka into ecstasy. Kakashi pulled out and leaned over Iruka breathing heavily. Iruka slowly opened his eyes, which he had closed when he had reached his peak, to look into Kakashi's multi-coloured ones. Iruka smiled. Kakashi blinked then smiled back. Kakashi heaved himself off to take in the mess they had made.

He looked down at the still relaxed and exhausted Iruka with a raised brow, "You don't have classes tomorrow right?"

"Yes I do… Oh! No!" Iruka gasped as he found enough energy to spring up and see the dripping white liquid that covered his table and floor. Iruka blushed furiously as he felt more of the white creamy liquid dribble from his anus. "Oh god- oh no- oh- oh…"

"I wonder how you're going to explain this one…" Kakashi smoothly joked.

"You!" Iruka cried, turning to jab an accusing finger towards Kakashi. "This is your fault! You're the one who couldn't wait till we got home! You have to clean this up."

"Me? I'm not the one who blew his load onto his own desk and let a child give him a-"

"-that was all you fault too!"

"But you didn't refuse it."

"You restrained me!"

"Details," Kakashi dismissed. Iruka flushed as he got ready to go into a long speech about how this was all Kakashi's fault but Kakashi quickly crossed the room and claimed Iruka's lips. When the sweet kiss ended Iruka opened his eyes to see that Kakashi was-

"How are you already dressed?"

"Would you rather I walk home in the nude?" Kakashi raised a questionable brow.

Iruka reddened, "You know that's not what I meant! Wow- wait! Where do you think you're going?" Iruka took a few steps forward towards Kakashi who had already opened the door.

"I was leaving."

"Aren't you going to help clean up?"

"See you at home," Kakashi winked and swiftly exited the room.

"Kakashi!" Iruka outraged at his lovers behaviour ran after him out of the door into the hallway. It was empty. _Damn you Kakashi_, Iruka silently cursed. He turned with a sigh to the mess in his classroom.

Just outside the window watched a silver haired ninja. Kakashi smirked as he watched Iruka set to work cleaning up their mess. After a few more moments Kakashi rose from his squatting position and began walking towards the apartment he and Iruka-sensei shared. _I think I'll make some rise balls and noodles for when Iruka gets home_, Kakashi nonchalantly thought. Seeing as he couldn't make anything else it would have to do. He'd just have to make sure he made up for helping Iruka defile his beloved classroom and then skip out on cleaning it up. Smiling Kakashi faded from the window view.

Finally done with the cleaning Iruka collected his work and left the school like he was meant to have done two hours or so ago. Distantly, Iruka wondered if he could ever go back into the classroom and not think of Kakashi and what they had done, but he put it at the back of his mind. He had to think of some type of payback for what Kakashi had put him through. _Maybe some blue dye in his rise balls so his whole mouth turns blue? Or shave an 'x' in his white gravity defying hair? _ Silently Iruka laughed. _Now that would be a picture._

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^_^ The whole 'Kakashi zones out and has bad memories' think was just a spur of the moment so I hope it doesn't ruin the story.**

**I hope you enjoyed their childish fight at the end :)**

**Me: Go on Iruka! Prank Kakashi to get the baka back!**

**Kakashi: O_O What did I do?**

**Iruka: What did you do?! Weren't you there?**

**Kakashi: ...**

**Me: -_-''**

**Iruka: Unblievable!**

**Me: Nope. Unforgettable ;)**

**Kakashi: Erm... Please leave a review! *Pulls out book and begins to read***

**Me: After all of that you still have to resort to that pervy book? :O**

**Kakashi: Huh? After all of what?**

**Iruka: X_X *Died***

**Me: Great... Now I won't be able to write any more Kakashi/Iruka stories :(**

**Iruka: X_X I'm not dead. Just because I went "Blahhh" doesn't mean I died.**

**Kakashi: But you didn't say "Blahhh" and it said-**

**Me: Just leave it -_-...**

**Naruto (Just because I had to put him in): Please review! :D**


End file.
